Rest for the Wicked
by RinSabreDelta
Summary: Sierra could never deny her Alphas anything, and it isn't just about the bond. As close as she is with the pack, the chance to get away for awhile is too much to pass up. The cost, however, may be too high.


Looking around her new home, Sierra couldn't shake the feeling of claustrophobia. Despite the large size of the home, she felt as though she were trapped. Having been a part of the pack so long, being outdoors was the only place she'd really be comfortable. Still, she'd been asked a favor by her Alpha and that wasn't something to be ignored. The last of the movers had gone an hour ago, but she hadn't made any move to unpack. The hybrid Klaus had made sure she would be provided for while she was here, though Sierra had tried to protest. In the end, she had been put up in a big house with more furniture than she had ever seen. Too overwhelmed to stay and unpack what little personal belongings she had, she made her way into town to find the nearest bar. She didn't truly start to relax until she'd downed her first whiskey, letting the burn down her throat settle her nerves.

"Well, hello there." She glanced to her left, surprised to find one of the people she'd been sent to keep an eye on. He gave a smirk, settling on the barstool with what looked to be a bourbon in hand. He took a sip as her second whiskey was placed in front of her. "You're new in town."

"That obvious?" She gave her own smirk, turning away to watch the screen over the bar. One thing she had missed was sports, and having the change put on the pack had given her the chance to catch up.

"Yeah, something like that." She glanced at him again, putting a name to the face she'd been told to memorize. "I''m-"

"Damon Salvatore." His smirk faltered for a moment and she noted the predatory look in his eyes. Not like she was food; more like she was competition.

"You know, I usually don't forget a face." His bourbon seemed to have been forgotten, and she finished hers. "Give me a hint, where have we met?"

"We haven't, until now. Some friends asked for me to come up here." His smirk grew and he took her hand quickly, exerting more than a natural amount of force. Giving a chuckle, she waved to the bartender to have her drink refilled.

"I can't imagine who would be stupid enough to send you." She sighed, twisting her hand around to basically hold his. He seemed a bit shocked by her strength, and she gave her best smile.

"Technically, the Original Family asked me. However," she held up a hand as he opened his mouth to respond, "a more accurate answer would be my pack Alpha asked me to come here. Apparently, you actually are considered friends of theirs and they want to make sure you're doing alright. Something about how you never call." Her drink was set in front of her and she nodded to the bartender in thanks.

"I never thought we would be considered friends. Been an awful lot of fighting." Slowly, he released her hand, allowing her to drop back onto the bar in front of her. "So, they sent us a vampire babysitter?" She laughed, shaking her head.

"Hardly. I'm pretty sure there are plenty of vampires already here. The humans may even call it a nest, if they knew." She glanced over in time to see him roll his eyes at her description. "No, they wanted something stronger. And, thanks to Klaus, there's an entire pack of hybrids they can send."

"Klaus is making more hybrids?" There was a note of concern in Damon's voice, though it was clear he was covering it. Shaking her head, Sierra finished her drink and pulled out a few bills to pay her tab.

"No, no. Our, uh, Alpha married another Alpha. She's a hybrid, and so now the rest of us are too." He frowned and she shook her head. "Trust me, it's way more complicated than it sounds." She laid the money on the bar and set her glass over it, standing and giving a stretch. "Welp, it was nice to finally meet you, Damon." Sliding her address and number to him, she nodded. "Call if you need anything." He nodded, looking confused as he took the paper and read it over quickly. Giving a last wave to the bartender, she headed back to her too-big house, sighing as she entered and realized she still needed to unpack. Mustering what energy she had left, she set to work, determined to make the best of her new situation.


End file.
